


The Last Rail

by fass



Category: Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass





	1. Chapter 1

Tonya rushes by the revolving doors, as people were coming out of the doors. She was looking for Darwin Hopegiester, a middle-aged man, her boss. Trying to see his head, she did not see him. Her heart beats faster, like a train off its tracks.She did not want to fall over a messy floor, that contains empty pop cans, candy wrappers, and spilled pop corn kernels. She waited for the auditorium to clear. Watching couples leave, laughing and smiling. Then teenagers, that were wearing high class attire, and matching hats. The Pastor, John Deeks, only he looked different, he was in street clothes. A sleeping baby, holding it's blue bottle. There stood Darwin, a sly fox grin, a million dollar lover. Darwin held Twila Johnson' hands, kissing them slightly. A poker chip kiss. She was dressed in a yellow polo shirt, and black jeans. Her blonde hair swept up on one side. Darwin gave Twila that everything kiss. Tonya' heart skipped a few beats, as her head spins. Darwin says, "Hey, Tonya Gibson, come here, meet Twila, my latest love." Tonya chose her words,"Perfect person, you have got a keen eyes. Nice to meet you Twila." Twila smiles, "Darwin, I am so grateful, being here, I love the scenery, it's perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Music blared, one of choice awards, aah it was Keith Urbana, Friday Thinking . This is a great payday, Tonya, laughing, "Hey motor mouth, just wanted to get my check a little bit early ." Darwin then replied," Mrs. Tonya Gibson , do you and Peter have plans?" Tonya answers," Yes, we plan to be on the first morning train, there is some last minute things for us to do." Darwin let go of Twila's hand," Excuse me, sweetness." Twila smiles, and drops her head down,"Certainly, but I don't want to be mobbed, hurry please". Tonya says"Thank you.You don't need a ball-bat, Miss twinkle toes. I am just picking up my check. There is no leading lady control. Have a good afterday." Twila adjusts her hair,"Well , I am not a skeleton, hanging in Darwin's life. I am his future." Tonya replies," You are a beautiful butterfly." Darwin's life steps back in the room and hands Tonya a check. Darwin says, "Thanks ladies for waiting, I answered a private phone call, my brother, Cole, he is up state, digging in the mountains. Raining in Colorado." Tonya replies," I dig the Montana skies." Tonya hears Darwin say to Twila, " Just you and me , of course and a big bed with a lovely red rose , placed in the middle of the bed". Tonya did not say a word, her thoughts, played on, a million women could lay down in his bed. He likes her, I don't know why, What has she got, that I don't know, besides a fortune cookie? Another song played ' The night ends.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonya felt like she was leading a pack of hungry wolves, she would be safe aah-on. Making her feel free, and secure. She could feel hands, hot, dam, Angel hands of Darwin's. Burning a rocket in her crushing mind. She could not peek into his next bed room. She would love to be swagger in his arms, hugging his closeness. A lot of' I can give you more. Here comes more, desires, chains cuffed . Every second, she gasped, lights were dimmed low. Camera rolled, action a voice said. Her panties slid off, opening one way. A great sensation, rushing her blood, hotter, the best sounding of one saying, saying your my life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me sweetness "a unusual voice said." The maintenance guy, Barry Diddles. His blue eyes shinned, holding a box of dark chocolates, saying, "Darwin said give Tonya Gibson these." Tonya took them and said," Thanks". Tonya left the auditorium house, she climbed in black limo, that picked her up. The limo driver, Garcia W. Wells. "Take me straight home". Tonya said. Soon the limo came to a complete stop, Tonya handed Garcia a ten dollar tip. She rushes up the stairwell. She steps inside, Peter had two plates sitting on the table with hot shrimp from the Sheamus Shrimp Seahouse, sliced mushrooms, a good basket of hot ballrolls. A bottle of red poorhouse wine chilling in the ice pail. A movie, Plato was sitting, in her plate. A small blue box, which was closed. She felt Peters hands, saying ,"Happy first anniversary, my love." She was living in the moment, placing the box of chocolates, on the table. She had a wonderful day, now a man, rattling his chain. Making her world spin .


	5. Chapter 5

Tonya placed her fingers on her phone , running her fingers over numbers. She found Constance Gibsons number. She dialed the number,a woman answers, "Hello". Tonya spoke,"Connie, this is Tonya, wanted to ask how you are doing ?" Connie was crying saying, "Some changes has occured, I am baking a cake, me and the boys, are going to have Black Forest Cake with green icing. It is Troy's fifth birth day. Happy Anniversary to you and Peter ". Tonya replied, "I am currently cupid's cupcake, Peter is my best. He is a bucket of fire, burning my heart, our vows are strong and lasting. I wished that we lived closer by you. I feel my heart sinking. I have to applaude you: I mean the go betweens.The new beds, unforgettable cars, and undressed skeleton bones." Connie said, "It was a car accident, Jack is gone. I have my moments, as I sing, The wind-man song." Tonya took a deep breath, "I caught my self, humming, gone with the wind. Chills went down my spine, I am not without shelter, your arms must be lonely.Your Judas crying. Dark long nights, I am lucky to have Peter, we do our own thing. I got a Jill Fontain Ring from Peter. A few dollars were spent, a floating ring, no regrets." Tonya picked up the Tribune Papers. Reading the words- The Heiress Killing. In the freezing rain, a rail accident, in the cold Canada region. The train wreckage, in the Rockies. Tonya said" Connie, I have to go, glad to hear your doing fine, sorry I didn't call you sooner. Eat your Black Forrest Cake. Love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Some people are believed to be killed and more missing. The famous stage star, Jill Fontain, was hoping to do some snow skiing, river rafting, also photo shooting. Tonya walked around the Bohemian table," Oh, Peter, I have been thinking, wouldn't it be great to visit your sister, and family, I bet Troy would love to see you. I have been wondering if you might be, well, consider that family is important. I think we both might enjoy dancing, writing, and star gazing. Please Peter." Peter Gibson brought his face close to Tonya's and said,"Listen my love, I know that you have been reading the newscast, let's walk outside. I am not trying to put Casper the ghost in the ghoula house. We could make it to Seattle, branch off a tree." Tonya said," Are you joking with me? I want first hand exploring." Peter turns her body around, placing her face towards the sky, "Tell me Tonya Gibson, somethings about our nightly heaven!" Tonya said" I will give you my wonderful opinion. How about tybeanies. Number one, love you to the moon and back. Number two, The Northern lights. Number three, The dippers, small and large. Our own milk way. Capricorn. Aquarius. Sagittarius, Leo, Taurus, Libra, Scorpio, Pieces, Cancer, Aries, oh I can't think of two more. I feel like a great cocoon, a Monarch." Peter laughs." No place like home."


	7. Chapter 7

Peter Gibson decided to pick up another movie, it was not something normal, it was like a treasure hunt. A new worker, she had a sexy smile, with those white teeth, her name badge said Chloe. "I opened up a little bit early, gonna have specials today." Peter asks" What kind of stuff?" Chloe is wearing a short white crochet skirt, cut low, her middrif was tanned, sculpted for a view. Her top was begging, get messy. "Want to join me?"Peter follows her close, she suddenly stopped, and so does Peter. Slowly she unlocked the door, Peter could feel his starving passion for her. Chloe said " My panties has a link in the back can you adjust them?" Without thinking, Peters hands slipped down, by now he had one hard on stretching up ward, he inserts her tight, pulsating movements. He pushed harder, Chloe said," Eat me". Without another word, he kisses her wetness, sucking her juice flo.Chloe moan out as she exploded into his mouth. She turned around facing him, opening her mouth, she glides her tickling tongue, then rotating his shaft member, then he explodes his seeds in her mouth. Chloe swallowed as she could. Peter slips out the doorway saying, "I will see you later".


	8. Chapter 8

Peter is back in the house, trying too conceal his conscience. He looked at his face, he felt like he was sinking in a quick-sand hole. He decides to shower, removing the sex smell. Applying deodorant under his shaved pits. Standing under bright, glaring lights, shaving the stubble away, then using cinnamon mouth wash , gargles, spits out the recess. Washing the pants, shirt , and soiled briefs. Hearing beats in the ears, the adrenaline flowing, adjusting half of his swollen meat , wanting more sex from Chloe's hot box . Thanks brain tormentor. Tonya stepped in wipping dog hair from her pants. " I got stuck around the corner, petting Chicco. I am taking a shower. Will you pick up a hot blooded movie from the Plex. I noticed there is little bit of laundry to do" Tonya asks Peter. He shook his head yes. Tonya did not mention the fact that she visited Darwin, to thank him personally for the box of chocolates, one thing led to another.As usual, she ended up being naked , holding him close . Today, she told him, about the baby. He was thrilled, she was extremely excited. They made passionate love. It's been three missed periods. Touching her tummy, a small raised area. Darwin had kissed her neck, cheeks, fingers, blowing tummy kisses, then licking and sucking her baby hole. Arching her back , as she exploded into tripple orgasms. They had sex every day. Meeting him on her day off, at his place . They argued about Twila, folding her over her breasts." Leave her like a stone, alone. I am tired of her wasting your time. Don't stand at altar, making a promise to that unbelievable , wild-eyed woman. She will shop you blind, call you names, she will draw your breath away. You will be a basket case. Leave here, you have enough money, move to some villa, maybe Lisbon, don't be her dirt, soldier.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter made it back to the Plex Movie House, and went inside. Watching Chloe rest her fingers on the inside of the window glass adding advertising good deals for members. New releases were like ten percent off on rentals. On older movies, the rentals were half price. Chloe was filling up the candy boxes: Gummi Bears, Milky Way, Hershey Bars. Her fingers crossed the disc cleaner, there were four piles of disc's to be cleaned. Then she edited prices on new releases, placing them on empty shelves. Darwin said, "My wife sent me out to pick up a hot movie." Chloe said, "Promises", is a very good rental. Peter said, "She said, hot." They went to the back room. Çhloe said, "Just one customer at a time." Peter picked the Snow Baby on Licker Splits. Peter Gibson came home, sticks his head in the bed room , " Lets watch a movie. " Two ladies dressed in pink chiffon bottom panties, tickling each other's tongue, the solesj of their asses. Snowbaby played around Lixs crotch, sucking each other's perky nippple, wrapping their silky legs over each other's, doing a sixty niner, titties were rubbin , touching, Snowbaby placed her head between Lixs legs ,started kissing and sucking and no stops in between. Finally she inserts her tongue in the clit, sliding in and out, ticking the bunny ears, Lixs moans out in ectasy, exploded pearls of wetness , girating Snowbabys head. Snowbabys pulls out a vibrato , self inverts, using up and down til she explodes, she pulls the vibrato out , the camera zooms in close, captures her winkling pink hole, as she oozes wet liquid xx pops up on the screen, the girls waves their hands ! Peter asks Tonya, " What you think ?" Tonya replies "Hot my ass wants you" Peter is erected plunges into Tonya's wet hole. He glides up and down after after he performs foreplay . Tonya squealing with joy as she comes


	10. The Last RAIL by fass

Darwin was watching Twila pace the floor, he says," sit down Twila, you are going to wear the floor out, Goldie, come here , please." Goldie said, "Yes, what can I do ?" Darwin answers," You can make some of your sweet Chamomile tea." Twila sits down and starts talking, " It's my brother, George, he would not let the Hockey team players down. He loves his job and me to. I am glad that were wearing the same kind of boots, dirt hard. John, his manager, orders a lot of people who dance around his fingers." Goldie brings in the Chamomile tea, pouring them a cup. Twila says , "Thanks". Darwin said, " Right, he is a very good loving person and keeps his head on straight." Twila said,   
"George might be come a twig in Seattle. Darwin puts on his sun glasses, "You mean to tell me, a fat pig. Let's eat, I have Spaghetti and burgers, later we have Burgoyne wine. Also Crab cakes. Twila laughing, "My dearest grandmother raised no fool, food for thought,we ate the pullets. John is all nonsense, he lies, cheats, a band-aid company." Darwin said, "Rest your voice, family is important, raising the Lion door is costing the Hockey players. I can operate in the Carolinas, the Redmond location.Washington will be fine." Twila said, "I want a perfect wedding, pictures, chapel, first class tickets, and us to be happy." Darwin said "I drink to that, be happy, the flight schedule has been checked and arranged in Chicago , straight out of New York. I have planned to go to Mexico on our honeymoon. I also plan to purchase a fifty year old house boat, a great gift to you. Calling her No Shame Red." Twila says, "No place like home, Carolinas, lets enjoy the night."


	11. The Last Rail by fass

Peter slips on sljppers, after he blows kisses to Tonya, saying," I think we can stop some where close by the Stratton Islands, watching the water expand for miles. Maybe get some X's breakfast food. Like eggs, bean sprouts, bacon, biscuits, orange juice ." Peter hands Tonya a beautiful bouquet of flowers: red poppies, baby breaths, chrysanthemums, a single red. Here is to you; living, loving, willing to my condition, for who I am. Also here is our passports, plane tickets, My second favorite question, are you ready? You only had to answer my first question one time in your life, and that was answered, when I slipped a Gold piece on your hand. I knew it was our little journey. Remember Dick, Jane, and Sally. How About? See Spot Run. " Tonya answers, "Yes" Peter says, "My love, I got you the book ,' Van Helsing' , when you are scared, I will be there to hold you in my Arms. Not blood, only true love, guiding you along the way. Through our life of many rails." There is a red ribbon wrapped around the book and a beautiful gold bow. Tonya cried in surprise to her husband . She says, I to have aaaaaaaaaa gift for you.But you can't have it for six more months. Good to go dad , I was thinking of names Marty or Maybelline, I am hungry"


	12. The Last Rail by fass

Chloe was starring out the window pane, as traffic drove on by the roads. Her shift was about to end, she could not get Peter out of her mind, playing her Expresso body. She wanted to forget about work and that man  
She needed some sleep, so much for granting that wish.There was a hobo bag, she got a brand new hair color change instead, a brown mauve. Chloe went to the Frontier Gardens Cafe, she heard it was quiet and peaceful place to be. Chloe walked in and around some booths, then to the ladies wash room. She noticed green ivy vintage vines scattered around on the walls, with old men hanging on the walls, seated on each table were neat little oil wells, that was for the tips. Only one smiley face waitress, wearing  
tight lined jeans, and a faded yellow shirt. She ordered Three way Spaghetti, the best she ever had. As she went to to the ladies port room, there was cracked in the wall, and side mirrors hanging, small johns with plastic yellow shower curtains. On the walls were old locomotives, two potted plants hanging from the ceiling, and one cold driping faucet. In the middle of sink area sat a bar of Ivory soap to wash hands. Big print that said, wash paaws please. Chloe laughed, went back to her booth, to finish her sweet ice-tea, stirring the lemon wedges. She felt a fallen nut. Three men entered, laughing, one said, "Hey Pollyanna, you got  
a platter of shack-ribs, ribbons added, and a big basket of Seattle fries, and Dean Bob will have some nuggets and ketchup.'  
Young Dean-Bob kept staring at Chloe, she smiled, he got up from the booth, his brown boots, making spur sounds as he reached her table, he said, "Are you alone, waiting for company?" She answers, " Not waiting for Mr. Special, or fixing, just relaxing, before I take a walk." Dean, Said  
"Hang on, let me introduce myself, my name is name is Dean Bob TippinColt, the old guy, well his name is Dr.Decker TippinColt, and his, and his friend Ray Huehett. Decker likes Miss Pollyanna, we eat here alot. I live a couple miles from here, have my own car sales. Dean TippinColt Auto sales. We were having our usual, teasing Polly." Chloe said, " My name is Chloe DeSandra Daniels , "I work at the Movie Plex house, we have some rental sales. " Dean said "Excuse me, meet me outside, I will be out in a couple minutes, gotta grab my nuggets, and ketchup," Chloe got up, and paid for her spaghetti, walked out the door waited ten minutes, she knew Dean wanted her, as she wanted Peter. Dean was holding his nuggets, as they crossed the old Tristle bridge, crossing wooden rails. Soon they were standing by an antique looking rail car. Chloe keep thinking of Peter, his wonderful lips. Dean finished his nuggets, " I did not get my desert." Chloe said, " Pretend that I am a delicious apple pie, and you have no silver ware, how would you eat   
me?" Dean understood her well , he lifted her into the rail car, as it starts to rain. Dean slips his clothes off, then pulls her clothes   
down, some in the middle North and South connected, Chloe closes her eyes, pretending Peter was holding her in his arms. Sweet kisses were on her lips, her nipples were glowing, and she realized that Peter was not holding her body. Dean had satisfied her want, he's ready for seconds, " Sorry look at me, I seduced you, I enjoyed getting out here, this was a good walk. Dean replied, "I would like to get know you better, maybe spend some time together." Chloe said said, "I am new here, Philadelphia is home to me. Love on the rail. Look at the redbud corselets on the engine, the red hammer on the front , a brass bell housing the steam blower, I never had a railer rider. " Empty crates, were inside, and a few broken whiskey bottles, also a green snuff can. Chloe whispered_ Be brave, I think I hear the warriors screaming, musk shooting, ño it's them Spanish ladies, acting like the Dixie Chicks, no matter l am joking with Dean Bob. May her huge wheels rest on the on the departed rails." Dean Bob shuffled his head " Let's walk back, we can return, I don't want it to be my last rail ride. I would like this to be our own special place .Dean and Chloe , the first rail, begins a new life to gether." Chloe cheers, " It's not the last rail."


	13. The Last Rail by fass

Peter and Tonya looked out of the window of the little room, as the wheel rolls down the rails passing the water, hills, and the beautiful sunset moves are, Peter Gibson hands the conductor the train , their leg tickets. Noticing the loading of many passengers, his own guilt he had built a new life to. The only thing following was not going away easy. Many landscapes left him standing along the streets, places he searched , deep down inside, he breathed slowly, starting over. Thinking of Connie and Troy, and letter that she had written to him. My Dearest friend and brother, you know that I don't write much, I have lost Jack , Troy and I will be struggling, but strong enough to make it work. We are alone waiting for the lowest of our feeling to crying out many tears, and years of our pain. Not a pretty picture. He was my soul, my happy place , my grand head my babys father. I miss his conversation, fixing meals on time, his arms around me in bed at night. Our unfilled promises, miss you, there is many monsters   
Struggling in my head. I suck in my gut, but my heart sinking to my toes. No more dancing in the moon light, shadow dreams , caught on our last rail. I wish you were here by me. Harriet Lawrence, is cooking duck al la O'RANGE, vinegar eggs, sweet butter yams, creme brulee cake, I am fixing sweet corn bread, and butter pickles, string taffy. Some things will change, but my heart won't. Love you, your crazy sister, Connie. Xoxo, my best to you. Peter could vision Connie , picking white Lily's, he knew that she would be standing by the rails, enjoying the beautiful view. Her favorite flower, yellow Jonquils, he planned on getting her some, and lavender hyacinths  
He would have Tonya, pick up a loving you card, making a best sister note: feed me with your understanding, your nagging brother. Tonya was watching the hills , as they passed, filling her plate with eggs, toast, blackberry jam, and a cold glass of orange juice. Peter joined her, eating bacon and cream cheese crossiant , plus a cup of black Joe. He then said, " Tonya , please don't hesitate to ask me anything." Tonya replies, " Skip your words, just eat we'll be okay. I want to make you a sponge cake añd coffee icing. Peter says , " You bring pragnaut chairs, in your waking hours." Tonya agreed ,," Sure do, good sleep, food, and a preaching husband." Peter laughed out loud, I don't think you are plain mustard in my eyes, but gravy in my thoughts, soup in my tummy, my bread for toughness, and desert on my lips.Each day is filled with different things." Tonya confides," Spare me puzzlement, dress me liberated, your my Island-man. A black bean Joe, a nice long snore, a perfect match." Peter said, " A woman with recter, soon we will be in Canada, here is your passport, my lovely wife." They would be staying in customs, until sanctions were allowed. Peter Gibson pulled out their wedding pictures, " Look, you tossed up your bouquet, and the stool pigeon caught it." Tonya," Very happy dog, Chicco cleaning your black polished mules." Peter Gibson I faked a small smile, "The Reverend's wife, holds beans in her hair." Tonya whispered, " The bride is kissing her boss." Peter Gibson," Yes her husband." Tonya replies," The bride enjoyed dancing as the new Mrs.Gibson." Peter, "I placed the right finger with the right woman." Peter Gibson theñ wrote___Your Dating hole__ Your mouth__ Signed Peter Gibson. Tonya replies, "That was a beautiful bed filled with blue jeans, sugar pops, and fake fangs. The Gibsons slept well, after fixing the rails." Peter said, "rest my case."


	14. The Last Rail by fass

Chloe wanted to relax, as she walked past two white Oak trees. Dean Bob was holding her small hands, watching baby Jay's, opening their tiny mouths to eat. Chloe scratches her nose, " Dean, I feel disturbed, we can watch a movie at The Stars Movie Theatres. Dean answers politely, "We have rented, The Renegade, I look forward to seeing it with you and I have already picked up our Chilli. I have a wonderful sister, who you might like to meet, her name is Dinah, she is beautiful, she says one thing, and does another., Calls me good old fashioned Bob." Dean kisses Chloe's cheeks." Chloe wanted more than that, she wanted to let them eyes of his life to be happier." Chloe said, " I am going to go to a friend's wedding, I will be out of town for a little while." Dean said, " Really, I appreciate you taking time to tell me." Chloe said, " You can call me, I will give you my wonderful uncle's phone number" Dean tossed up his keys,   
"Don't think about catching the bride's bouquet." Chloe mentioned, "Mr.Antles little dog, Chicco, I will be there, and I know that he will miss my grand visits, would you mind walking over and checking on the two of them?" Chloe said, "Chicco is a very loving black mutt, Mr. Antles, old and needs some company." Dean replies, " I heard rumors, the old man is insane, and not very social." Chloe says, " He just is a set of shoulders, and nobody visits him." Dean replied, " I suppose, for your comfort. When I settle down, sitting with my children, I can imagine having a family dog at my feet and his wet nose along my legs." Chloe suggestioned ," He likes hot dogs." Dean says, "You sound like you have walls in your life, side shows, men games." Chloe settled her keys in door lock, going inside, the two enjoyed Chilli, and watching the Renegade movie."


	15. The Last Rail by fass

Cars passed The Movie Plex House, Chloe pulled out new releases, "Darwot House__Men phobias of female gender. Captain Crook and the Heritage Monkeys.Alley Women __Squads of citie gals fighting every turn. " When Chloe was younger, she partied; lies, cheats, steals, and alcoholism. She felt she had cleaned up her act, being sober, and lost a good friend years ago. She did not want to bring up tails to Dean. He was a good person, and they were getting to know each other.Thinking of Julian Shiper, Damask Robbins, and Anna Forebriths. For friends, she lost one, to much drinking, and fighting over a girl, he was pronounced dead at the scene of the accident. Julian Dranked too much, and it got late, he lost control and ended up in the river. Later his body was found floating close to the edges of the little drop off. He had struck a tree, a brain hemorrhage, took him fast. Chloe did not accept the truth, believed that she was part of the night party, who left early to get extra sleep. Dean tossed his keys up in the air," Chloe said, " I have early symptoms of the three bandits: fights, fires, and fishing." She tallied up, says" Thanks, for listening to me, my father moved on, my mother, then joined him, I became sheltered in a Jersey City Shelter. I am glad you're enjoying time to listen to my life style. " Twisting her body around, placing her lips on Dean's , demanding her want. She was full of play. " "I Opened my cage, let's enjoy freedom."


	16. The Last Rail by fass

There was tightness in Twila's neck, she wanted some opinions, on how to get back some of the money, that she had gambled on a huge horse race. Without telling Darwin, she felt it would pay off the top of year , place in a couple million dollars. "I am glad that you are not playing with the great work to nite, I am glad going back and probably protesting against the agreement, for the hospital benefit." Darwin spoke up, " mainly it's for a education program, the same as last year. I am not flying a kite, with out strings. I have a wonderful opportunity to meet the requirements of a buddy system.Stirring the school buses, and I will be able to make a difference between programs. Minority groups are paying too much and crimes against the teachers are solely of primary salary. The budget numbers are not correct. The drugs pushers, controlling the low income families." Twila said, " I have work in the library." Darwin said," My grand mother molded the strength in me, she was the generals wife, holding the power game somehow." Twila "back in those days, men went off to war," Twila twisted around, "Darwin, events take place, inexperienced business men handle their own. I spilled some coffee". The door bell rings, it was her brother, George, " Come in George." Darwin orders a Plain Cheese Pizza, and offers George food. There were gun raids going off, Darwin , says," Pizza will be here, I ordered it earlier, George, le me show you our comforts, I have extra robes hanging in the bathroom. George hands Darwin a brown paper envelope, containing two grand inside .


	17. Chapter 17

Out of the passenger cars, people left, laughing, talking, children tarring around, scattered folks. Connie and Troy standing by a horse-driven carriage. Connie held some yellow daffodils and lavender hyacinths, placing the flowers in Tonya' hands. " Welcome to these thrown back hills, the cicadas screeching, hips of the gallop trodden hooves." Tonya replies, "Call me Tonya, Peter is doing some paper work, he will be out shortly, thanks for the beautiful flowers, we rushed around, we finally got here. I need some rest, and a bath room. I got a little jet lagged. Peter has said so much good of you all. I have enjoyed our trip, we spent some time looking at our wedding pictures, agreeing we would do it all over again." Connie had sparkles in her eyes, pretending to be happy . Soon after , all four left, The gentle man driver, cracked the white whipping stick, and the small bay horse galloped in even steps. "Giddyap", The gentle voice said . Troy began talking about Zipper, the small black stable horse, and the crazy geese." My horses name is Zipper, Black as a night forrest, Uncle Peter I am so glad that you are here. Mom won't let me ride Zipper yet." Connie said, " Right-on , but your Uncle Peter, can teach you how to handle the situation." They rolled by a stream of water, watching the heron flipping in the water. Passing a gum tree, Connie said " we used to have a wonderful peddler who travel over the hills, his pots and pans made crazy sounds, he would sale elixers, watches, and bath soaps. Preaching, praising, and gossiping of the world. One hot afternoon, I chased him away with a broom stick ." Troy spoke up, " He left in a hurry."   
They pulled up to a cottage home. Troy said" we are home " Connie said " Welcome to our stables, we are having duck ala O'range, Harriet Lawrence, is cooking. Troy, you can introduce Peter to Zipper, your horse." Peter said, "I grew up in the flower paster, and I rambled down the dirty roads." Troy politely said , "Mom calls me little Jack Gibson." "What else?" Peter asks. Troy shrugs his shoulders," my father is sleeping by the bridge crossing."


	18. The last Rail by fass

One night, Tonya listening to the loons, she comes down a dirt road, there sets rail cars, and walks around the old wreckage, missing rails, and she finds a paper clipping of an Heiress Killing. She read the chilling words, " No it's a shame, the young woman, Miss Fontain, found murdered, there wasno murder weapon, two investigaters, are trying to put the puzzle together her battered remains, is a mystery, Jill Fontain, the water flows down, she is found degraded, some of her body parts scattered around a old rail wreckage, also a message scribbled, not sure if she written it  
Or forced to write the sad chilling mystery. Her clothes torn, and shoes missing.A photo of her parents still in her wallet.There lay heavy ropes by the rails. There was a message written " Don't look for me, I now wear the regional flag, the scarf fits perfectly. I am so sorry, tired of wasting your time and sending the best mommie wishes. My private life sucks.Who ever finds this, tell the young Marine-man, at the civilian post that I had no idea that fate has faltered. Who killed the young boy. I feel that I must do the adult thing right. It was a accident. I can not run any more. Money is not a factor here, I cry every night, as my pimp masters orders me to horribleness of men.Holding, kissing, and making me feel defeated.Drugs are bad, my tears Flo. Sincerely J. Fontain."  
Tonya read on___" It may surprise many of you. It has been a fun summer, let the chips fall . Daddys little girl wants to rest, I smile one more time. I lay my head by the Marine man., Who lays his head on the tracks, serving his country. I am proud to be an American, standing upright be liberty and justice for all. I should of been a nun. Jack and Jill, went up a hill.Jack fell down, so did Jill. Yours faithfully Jill. Long lives Jack". Tonya looked at her Fontain Ring.Tonya cried "Troy's Dad Jack.The ring.Yes Peter Gibson was home". Connie cried and Tonya gives Connie the ring. " By the way Peter, the gun, was not a wedding present. Sorry Connie, It's over" Connie confirms the truth, "I followed a shadow one night, I came to a complete crossings. My name is Jill, she was whispering, I am pragnaut. The child is yours . Harriet knows, my fame is gone.You carry on, Connie said, "she fell on the tracks".Peter followed Harriet Lawrence, Tonya replies, " The wedding present, the gun.No more hiding the truth."


	19. The Last Rail by fass

Chloe hear Deans husky voice in her ears, " Let's race to shelter."  
Chloe cheers, " Cheers, we are safe." As she looked at his muscular face. She breathes in air to fill the lungs, " It's been ages since I have been a hot bed."  
Dean said, " Honey you are not sixteen or sixty, you have opportunities, fill up the desires."  
Chloe, " I feel like I am promoting a little Cheetah experience in my thoughts."   
Dean, "My grand love, you have the most important things in common, ruffing your tail feathers."  
Chloe, " Lets go out, we could go to the River Front Bar, I want some excitement."  
Dean, " I appraise my sheer clothes, a little torn, dirt poor, I am a self-made man."  
Chloe, " Let's do it, bar hopping, crushing bodies, getting the bottoms lapping the dance floor."  
Dean, " Sounds like fun I will violate the bar, strippin for the ladies, bumping, grinding, and watching the ladies clapping, eager to join me."  
Chloe, " Don't expect me to volunteer to help you, I will be having to much fun, keeping my rhythms moving."  
They reached The River Front Bar, there was a Rolls, across the street, a guy stepped out. It was Decker, then Pollyanna joined him, arms locked. She was decked out, looking like a Marilyn Monroe, a beautiful woman. She must have been wearing a blonde wig, her pouty red lipstick, blowing kisses. Decker dressed in a black tuxedo, hair sliced back, looking like Patrick Swaz. They matched perfectly.  
Chloe cheers, " Great night, we will be able to mingle with the grand people."  
Dean, " Girl, my brother is out , looking for sex."  
Chloe, " Encounter of the third kind, kindly send me, my spy-eye."  
They entered the room, lights flashing: red, white, blue. The hostesses wore ear buds, asking for drink orders. Soon the crowd was screaming, dancing, hips bouncing, bodies gliding around. A Hell-Ya blaring out.  
Chloe was watching Decker stroll around, getting closer to her.She turned, twisting her hips to the beat of music. Decker grabbed her, pulled her close, moving her body up to his, " Where is Dean? "  
Chloe answers, " Bar strippin."  
Decker, " Pollyanna to."  
Chloe stepped back, letting her skirt fall to the floor, pulling her top off, drinking more of JD. Shaking her body up against Decker's. Decker let his head drop on Chloe's shoulder, breathing heavily in her ears "Let's move back." The music fades out, Decker's lips caressing Chloe's , it was fun, she stirred her body around him, he unzipped his pants, pulling her legs open, she kept on swaying her body around, then explodes, as Decker inserted himself. No one noticed, as Decker and Chloe completely become one. Decker twisting her hips to make sure that Chloe cheers, " Ain't gonna try to find me, I am having a party."  
The night went on, Chloe made it back home, fell asleep. She awoke, in Deans arms wrapped around her neck. " What happened last night? " She asked Dean. " I don't know, we both got drunk, and I don't know."


	20. The Last Rail by fass

Darwin walked over the floor pulling open the door, stepped out admiring the boats. The pizza guy brought up the hot meal, Darwin paid him, then handing a twenty , for a tip. He took the pizza in the house, placing it in the middle of the table. Twila brought in paper plates , and plastic forks, some napkins. They each pulled apart two pieces each. George and Darwin went outside watching the boats on the docks waves and the streets lights, as young boys playing around the water ways. They were running towards the skys end. Matching their kites, as the air drifts them far up on the face of the sky. Some clouds roll in, gusting winds whipping the kites astray. Darwin pulls out his pipe, lights it up. Smoking up the brown tobacco. The sweet smelling aroma flavors the night breeze. They both chat, George says, " I feel a little shiver, lets go in, Twila still gambling?" Darwin said, " Yes, secretly, I am hoping she will change, my palms sweat. She really tries to hide her gambling, I love her, she is my life. At times she seems like a stone ghost. She is beautiful, then she gets nervous, and paces around, like a lost lamb. I can not reason with her. She nearsights the windows looks away, there is nothing in her eyes. She shivers, watching the clock on the wall. We talk about our wedding, she needs a prayer and a doctor."   
George says, " I know that is the real reason that I am here to convince her to change, not to fade away from the ones who loves her. That I believe she is so loved and we are here for her. I can try to get her to feel better about herself , please find her inner peace. I will try to be the brother in her life. I am not running away. I mean turning my back. She is all that I have, we are family. "  
Darwin agrees, "I believe you."


End file.
